True Friends
by Survivor 28
Summary: Lame title. Naruto/OnePiece. So... Itachi Uchiha gets a second shot at life... now what? ItachixRobin
1. Another chance?

**Ace: You have time to upload a new fic yet no time to work on Mugiwara Pirates?**

**Survivor: Shaddup. This fic has been buggin me for like the past week... yes, Itachi might be OOC. I'm not the greatest Naruto fan**

**Itachi: ...**

**Ace: You'll have a blast,**

**Itachi: ...**

**Survivor: I own none of the characters. Oda owns Robin and everything else int eh One Piece world and Kishimoto owns the Naruto stuff**

* * *

"Get up."

He twitched slightly. What?

"I said get up." He felt a sharp pain in his side. "C'mon, make my job easier and get the hell up!"

His eyes slowly opened. He winced feeling an excruciating pain shoot through his entire body. Then suddenly he felt rather numb.

"Good, you're awake now get up."

He blinked and stared up at the stranger who spoke to him.

"How long are you going to stare? Get up, teme! You're getting on my nerves,"

"Who are you?" He found his voice eventually.

"Shinigami, now hurry up,"

"Shinigami…" Ah that's right, he died. At last, he atoned for his sin…

"Yes, up," He sat up and struggled to use his legs. "C'mon, don't tell me you've forgotten to use your legs."

"No," He murmured quietly finally standing. It felt odd as if he were floating or something…

He glanced down. He WAS floating.

"Yes, you're floating. You're dead, you get used to it." Shinigami was getting impatient. "Now, let me get my job over with."

"Are you going to reap my soul?"

"Tch, usually would," Shinigami answers growling a bit. "But I've got orders to do somethin' else,"

He raised an eyebrow. "What is this order?"

"Long story short, you're dead and seeing what a shitty life you've lived they're gonna give you another chance. Who 'they' are doesn't matter, the fact of the matter is you're going to live a new life in a couple hundred years from now." Shinigami raised the scythe in her hand.

"New life?"

"Yes! No more questions, you're killing my schedule!" And his world went black as he saw the scythe whirl around and strike him.

(ItaRob)

She was a lonely seven year old. She sat on the tree stump far from town. Her eyes were glued to the book on her lap. She sighed.

She was going to be an archaeologist but what good was this if she didn't have any friends to share her joy with?

But who would become friends with her? She had been dubbed the demon by nearly all the villagers.

All was still as she flipped the page of her book. There was a quiet rustle in the bushes nearby. She didn't notice.

Then suddenly a rather strong breeze blew past flipping the pages in her book and causing the autumn leaves to blow. She looked up and felt a strange presence urging her to go and search the surrounding area. She glanced at her book. She had lost her place. Sighing, she stood setting the book down.

She took a look around and found nothing of importance. How odd…

Shrugging it off, she returned to her stump but was startled to find a young boy lying on the ground.

She ran over. He was maybe 8 or so with long black hair. "Ne, are you alright?" She gently shook him. "Wake up,"

He groaned slightly as he stirred. His eyes slowly opened.

"Are you alright?" She repeats.

He stares at her. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. "Yes…" He finally murmurs sitting up.

"That's good… what's your name?" She asks rather shyly.

"Itachi… Itachi Uchiha…" To people living back in his day, the name was widely known.

If he had truly been born again… "I'm Robin, Nico Robin!" then the name was forgotten over the long course of time and no one would fear him.

He stares blankly at the girl who grins widely. "Where… am I?"

"Ohara Island! This is the forest, the town's not too far from here."

"I see…" Robin seemed to be an odd girl. Itachi stared deeply into her eyes and could see the pain hidden beneath them. He was reminded of Naruto Uzumaki but said nothing.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, what're you doing here?"

"I wonder…" He murmured turning to take a look at his surroundings. It truly was a forest; with trees everywhere save for this small opening. He saw the stump where she had probably been sitting and the book. He stepped towards it and picked it up. The words seemed to be in a familiar dialect. "What language is this?"

"Oh, it's an archaeological book written in an ancient tongue." She responds as he hands it to her.

"Hm," He stares up at the sky. It seemed rather peaceful and that probably meant the Akatsuki had failed in their plans. Not that he minded, he joined only for his personal reasons not at all caring for what they did. He then realized something else. 'I can see…' Sasuke had taken his eyes when he had died. But in this new body… he wondered would the sharingan…

"Ne, Itachi-kun, is something wrong?" 0Robin tugged at his sleeve.

"No…" He turns to Robin. "Is there a stream nearby?"

Itachi washed his face then stared down at his reflection. He looked exactly as he did as a child. He smirked with amusement at his clothing though. It was a black shirt with a chin-high collar decorated with red, light purple, and pink clouds and white pants with blue zori.

'Seems the shinigami had this all planned out…'

Robin watched him with curiosity. What a weird boy…

She was scared though of what might happen if he heard she was a monster. 'He'd probably leave like everybody else…'

She blinked with surprise when his hand suddenly shot out into the water. "What are you doing?"

"Fishing," He responds turning around with a fish in his hand.

She gaped. He caught that with his bare hands?!

Itachi looked about and gathered a few sticks then performed a quick handsign and exhaled a small stream of fire.

Robin watched with awe. "H-How did you do that…?"

"It's a jutsu, have you never seen one before?"

She shakes her head. "So this jutsu let's you breathe fire?"

"Not quite…" Itachi places the fish on a stick and begins to cook it. "I'll explain, starting with chakra…"

(ItaRob)

"That's amazing…"

"Not really, years ago this was a common thing…" Itachi bites into his fish.

"Really? Hm… I studied a lot about the past… but I've never heard of anything like this…" She looked up. "Maybe it's an ability from the Void Century…"

"Void Century?" He glanced up raising an eyebrow.

"Mm, it's a period known as the blank century because there is nothing left to acknowledge anything that happened, but you get in trouble for studying it." She watches Itachi with curiosity. He was a weird boy. "Where did you come from?"

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know."

"Eh? Really?"

"…yes," He lied. He was going to start his life over now. Besides, who'd believe he lived hundreds of years ago?

"So you have no family?"

"Not anymore," Sasuke came to mind but it quickly vanished. He wouldn't dwell in that past anymore.

"Oh…" Robin's eyes became distant. She seemed sad. "Ne, do you want to be my friend? Um… well only if you want… I mean…"

Itachi thought about it. A friend? He didn't really have a friend back then. A father and mother who were too blind to understand what was happening in his life, a little brother who ended up hating him, a lover whom he killed, those so-called friends who simply hung around him cause he was the village prodigy, and an accomplice in the akatsuki who really could not be considered a friend. What was a friend?

"It's okay if you don't want to…"

"I cannot define myself as a 'friend' to anyone… however, I will gladly be your acquaintance." Itachi had yet to find the meaning of the word friend. Perhaps in the future…

For Robin, an acquaintance meant everything to her. No one had ever talked with her, nobody have every cared... She grinned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Arigatou, Itachi-kun!"

He didn't understand. But he smiled for the first time in years. "Of course… Robin-chan…"

* * *

**Yes, Itachi was probably a bit OOC especially when he said 'Robin-CHAN'  
Not the best writing ever but I want to see how it progresses...**

**Dun worry, he won't be too OOC in the next Chap... if there is one...**

**R&R plz...**

**Survivor 28**


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor: I... I updated... whoa...

Ace: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Survivor: C'mon, it hasn't been that long right?

Itachi: Approximately 2 weeks...

Survivor: Shaddup, I suddenly lost interest... sry, I found new anime... :D

Ace: Whatever, Itachi do the disclaimer

Itachi: Me...? (sighs) Survivor doesn't own Naruto or One piece...

Survivor: You're boring.

* * *

"Ne! Onii-san! You're so cool!!"

"Aw, such a handsome boy!"

"He's so cute!!"

"I want him as my boyfriend!!"

Itachi fought the urge to place the 'Massacre of Ohara' on the pages of history. Why did these people have to be so damn annoying?

Oh right, they were just like this back in his day too… they were EXACTLY like this when he was a kid. He just had to learn to ignore it again…

Itachi remained emotionless though he did notice how he heard negative things about the girl walking beside him.

"But why is she walking with him?"

"I bet he doesn't she know she's a demon!"

"She's deceiving him! That bitch…"

He glanced warily at the girl who was really nervous. "Nico Robin…"

"Huh?" She smiled slightly. "What?"

"Would you rather I stay in the forest for the time being?"

"What?"

"You seem to be having problems here." He stops. "I can fend for myself."

"It's alright really! You can stay at my house… well maybe… I'm not sure of auntie or uncle will mind…" She seemed really fidgety.

"If that's the case, it may be best for me to stay in the forest. After all, I have no money to stay in an inn either."

"Oh…" She glances up at him. "Um… I can still visit you right?"

"Of course," He places a hand on her head. "Good evening, Robin, see you tomorrow."

"Um, yeah, good night!" She smiles and waves as he turns and leaves.

(IxR)

He decided to camp out tonight. After all, the sky was twinkling with stars and the summer breeze kept him warm.

Tomorrow he'd make a home of some sort out here.

So he lay there, thinking of nothing really. After all, what could he think of? He had been revived from the dead into a world he was unfamiliar with.

For once, he didn't have a goal he was striving towards. There was no little brother who abhorred him. There was no clan, no ninja. This day and age was different.

Speaking of which, just what year was it? Oh well, such trivial things didn't matter.

He then thought of Nico Robin. He wondered why those people called her a demon. Why she was so hated. Then he mused how he was reminded of Uzumaki Naruto when he saw Robin. The two could relate now couldn't they?

He turned onto his side. You couldn't do this back in Konohagakure or anywhere else for that matter. Your life was always on the line. Well, he was always alert but you never could relax. The moment you do, you just might die.

But he sensed no danger on this island. A little suspicion from Robin but nothing more. And he was grateful. He wanted to try this life differently.

Itachi Uchiha wanted to change.

(IxR)

"Itachi-kun!"

He paused as he glanced down. He was standing on a ladder hammering some boards up. "Nico Robin, hello,"

"Hi!" She tilted her head in confusion. "What're you doing?"

"Building a house,"

"In a tree?"

"Yes, care to help me?"

"Sure!"

"Ne, it's not much but…" Robin held out a piece of bread. They had stopped momentarily for a break. Itachi smiles slightly as he takes it.

"…thank you…" He said quietly.

"Your welcome," She blushes slightly.

"Nico Robin,"

"Hm?"

"I heard some things about you in town today,"

"Eh?!" She looked terrified. "Gomen!! I-I-Gomen!!"

"Relax, I'm not angry nor afraid." He stares at her blankly. She still looks scared out of her mind.

Yes, Itachi had gone into town earlier. He needed supplies you know. He asked for a job and a loan for the time being.

And while he was there. He was informed.

"You know, you shouldn't hang around the Robin brat,"

"Oh, why is that?"

"She's a monster y'hear? So you best stay away, who knows, she just might kill you."

"How is she a monster?"

"I think she ate a devil fruit or something… either way, it turned her into a demon. So beware,'

She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry! But I was scared… I didn't want my friend to go away cause I was a monster!! I'm sorry…"

Itachi saw the tears dripping from her eyes. "Robin,"

"If-If you don't want to be friend anymore… I…"

"Robin, I already said I don't care if you're a monster or not." Hadn't he been one too? "It's alright, now come, help me with this house."

Nico Robin looked up her eyes still wet with tears. "You… you mean it?"

"Of course, would you rather I build it myself?"

"No I mean… never mind," She wiped away the remaining tears and grinned big. "Arigatou, Itachi-kun,"

"For what?"

She giggled, "For being my friend,"

"…let's get to work…" Friend? What is a friend? He still ponders it.

(IxR)

"Do you mind showing me your power?"

"Hm?" Robin glanced up from her book. Itachi was sitting on the ground.

"This ability you've gained that makes people call you a demon,"

"Oh…"

"If you do not wish to…"

"No! It's alright," With a wave her hand, hands sprouted from a near by tree and tapped him on the shoulder. "It was the Hana Hana no mi, I can sprout pieces of my body on different objects and surfaces…" (Jeez that sounds so weird, but I can't think of any other way to say it)

He was mildly startled but stared emotionlessly. "Is that all?"

"You're not scared?"

"I've seen men who seem to be plants, fish men, and men with hands on their mouths. This is nothing."

Robin smiles. "You've seen a lot of weird things, haven't you Itachi-kun?"

"I suppose,"

"Can you tell me about them?"

A small smile creeps onto his face. "Sure…"

(IxR)

"That's really amazing! So depending what kind of family you're from, you can gain different abilities?"

"In a way," Itachi gazes at the sky. The stars were out. "It's getting late,"

"Huh? It is…" She looked slightly upset. "I guess I have to go now,"

He nods. "Good evening, Robin,"

"Night…" She smiles as he pats her head and moves towards his semi built house. "Ne, Itachi,"

"Yes?"

"When you're done, can I move in with you?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to live with my aunt or uncle anymore…"

Itachi gazes at her for a while. "Once I am finished, then perhaps,"

"Really?"

"Sure,"

"Arigatou!" And she smiled yet again. Robin couldn't recall when she'd smile this much. "Good night!"

He simply nods and stares into the stars above.

(IxR)

"Child, you'll catch a cold sleeping here."

He opens his eyes. There stood an old man with hair shaped into a clover. "Hn,"

"You may come to my place and rest if you'd like,"

"I'm fine."

"Come now, don't be shy."

Itachi shakes his head, "Perhaps another day, I want to enjoy the stars."

The old man glances up. "Ah, they do look beautiful tonight… well enjoy yourself then, I live in that big tree up the hill. So…"

"I will, good evening, old man."

"Clover, Professor Clover,"

"Good evening, Professor Clover,"

* * *

Wow, I suck today. wlel maybe I always sucked at writing... . oh well, dun worry it'll connect into the one piece story one more chapter from now I think.  
RnR please? or not...


	3. Chapter 3 OOC?

**Survivor: **I keep getting reviews for this fic so I guess I can keep going

**Ace**: You were going to discontinue it, weren't you?

**Survivor**: I'm not cut out to be a fanfic writer y'know,

**Itachi**: ...

**Survivor: **Oh, sorry to everyone if he's been OOC lately... he MIGHT be ooc in this chappy and if that's the case I'l fix it in the next chappy! lolz... okayz... Itachi do the disclaimer thingy that everyone usually does.

**Itachi:** ...

**Survivor:** ...

**Ace:** Oh screw it, Itachi isn't going to say anything. One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Itachi and Naruto stuffy belongs to.....

**Itachi: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Ace:** Yeah him... just get on with teh story!

* * *

"Sugoi, Itachi-kun! You're almost done?"

"Ah, perhaps by tomorrow evening," He removed the nails he had been holding in his mouth.

Robin smiled, "Do you need any help?"

"Iie, I'm done for the day."

"Eh? But it's only 10 in the morning,"

"I woke up early," He stepped down the ladder. "Is there something you want to do, Robin… chan?" He was still hesitant about calling her that. Maybe Robin-san would be better…

"Eh?" She looked startled. What did he just ask her? "Nani?"

"Is there something you'd like to do? Go to a park or something, perhaps?"

"Um, I don't know… no one's ever asked me that…" She put a finger to her lip pondering it. But she felt really happy that he had asked that. No one had ever thought about her, no one had ever given her a second chance.

"Really?" He set down his tools. "Is there a park of some sort in this town?"

"Mm, there's this amusement park that opened recently… but I heard it costs a lot."

"I see, perhaps I should take you there."

"Honto?!"

Itachi leaned against the tree as he pondered it. Back in Konoha, he had taken Sasuke to parks numerous times. But back then, he had parents whom he could 'steal' money off of. Well, he'd find a way to dig up some extra cash. Sasuke… he shook his head deciding that that past would be thrown out and forgotten. There was no need to remember it.

"You're still here, child?"

Robin and Itachi glanced up. 'The professor from the other night…'

"Professor Clover!" Robin stared with surprise. It wasn't often you'd see the professor outside of the tree.

"Robin," The clover haired man smiled placing a hand on her head. "Hello,"

"Professor Clover! This is my friend, Itachi!"

"Hello," The boy bowed.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, I'm glad to see you aren't sick."

"No, not yet,"

The professor chuckles. "Good, good,"

"Eh? Do you know each other?"

"A little, I met him last night,"

"Oh,"

"So, what are you two up to? Building a tree house?"

"It's Itachi's house! He's almost done!" Robin declares.

Clover rubs his chin. "Really, now that's quite resourceful…"

"Hn, I'll finish it up tomorrow evening."

"Why not now?" Itachi glances at professor but Robin responds,

"Itachi said he'd take me to the park!"

"That new amusement park?"

"Hai, however, I don't believe I have enough money." Itachi shrugged.

Robin looked disappointed. "Maybe we should do something else…"

Itachi smiles slightly ruffling her hair. "I'll think of something," (I can imagine him doing the same with Sasuke… can you?)

Clover was surprised. 'There's someone who really cares about Robin…' He smiled and dug into his pocket. "Here you go, you two better have a LOT of fun!" He placed a good amount of beri in Itachi's hand. "If there's any extra buy something for yourself,"

"Really?!" Robin laughed and hugged Clover. "Thank you Professor Clover!"

"Ah…" Should he thank him? "…arigatou…" Might as well, this new life would be different… well maybe not too different…

The elderly man smiled. "Now hurry, the park opens pretty soon."

"Hai! Let's go Itachi-kun!" The girl grasps Itachi's hand and pulls him along.

The professor smiles then sighs, "There goes my dinner plans… oh well, so long as those two have fun…"

Itachi Uchiha wasn't sure what to do. He noticed how Robin was rather fidgety. He noticed how just about everyone who passed by them glared. Was her existence really a sin?

He didn't think so. An example would be Naruto, his existence was abhorred by many yet he came to be known as one of the most famous Kage.

He mused how Robin would turn out.

"Itachi-kun, what should we do?"

He glances at her as they walk along. "You can pick,"

"Eh really…?" He looks about then points at a ride that spun around fast. "That looks fun…" She pulls him towards the ride.

Itachi gazes at her. "Robin, I don't care much… just… how long are you going to hold my hand?"

The girl 'eeped' then released it. "Gomen! I didn't…"

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you. Just relax," Itachi wondered what was wrong with the girl. She acted as though Itachi were a bomb, one wrong move and he'd explode.

As they reached the front of the line and were about to enter, the man working at the ride stopped them.

"You're too short, brat." He glowered at Robin then glanced at Itachi. "You can enter though,"

Itachi noticed how someone smaller than Robin entered right before them. He said nothing as he glanced at Robin.

She smiled slightly, "Oh… ok… Itachi, you can go on it… I'll wait…"

Itachi stared then grasped her hand and pulled her towards the exit. "We can go on another ride,"

It went on like this for a while. All they rides they went to, Robin was either too small, she was dangerous, or she just couldn't ride cause they said so.

"Gomen,"

Itachi stopped and gazed at her. "Robin,"

"Gomen," She was on the verge of crying now. "It's because of me… Itachi-kun can't go on the rides… gomen…"

"Robin, I…"

"You can go, Itachi-kun!" She smiles fake. "If you go by yourself, they'll let you on. I can go home, I have chores to do…"

Itachi sighs. Robin didn't realize he too was getting irritated by the fact they wouldn't let her on. Thankfully, he had self control and hadn't done anything to those people.

"Robin, I came here with you. We're going to have some fun whether they like it or not… okay?" A small smile appeared on his face. He felt Robin probably was the only person to get him to smile excluding Sasuke. Well, maybe she could be his little sister or something…

She sniffles a bit tears gently flowing down her face. "R-Really?"

He sighs ruffling her hair a bit. "Hai, now wipe those tears, I'll buy you some ice cream…"

There happened to be a few rides Robin did get to go on. There were people who didn't mind Robin at all they just chose to ignore her. They weren't as bad as those who chose to despise her.

So they had a bit of fun at least.

"Itachi-kun, I have to go home soon. I still have to finish my evening chores."

Itachi nods and they head towards the exit.

"Ne, Itachi, arigatou!"

"Hm?" He glances at her.

"That was the most fun I've ever had!" She smiles warmly. "Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem."

"You say that, but I know you probably went through a lot of trouble… so gomen…"

"Don't apologize for that,"

"Gomen! I mean, oh… I'm sorry!" She was nervous again.

He sighed. "Robin," She glances up at him. "I'm not going to turn my back on you. I will not abandon you." That was a mistake he had been forced to make years ago. "I only ask you of one thing, that you trust me." Trust, wasn't it a foreign word to him? Why was he asking her this? The last person he trusted was Kisame and he was long dead now.

"Eh?" She blinked in confusion.

"You fear I will leave you if you do something wrong. You fear I will backstab you." He stops and turns to her. "Trust me when I say I will not, Robin." Why was he asking her of this? "I trust you."

Is that why? He trusted her. She needed to trust him. Isn't it trust that distinguishes friends from strangers? And besides, human beings cannot live alone, not even Itachi.

Robin's eyes went wide. "Trust…?" Who did she trust? She couldn't trust any of the people in town to do anything for her. She could trust Professor Clover but that was different.

He simply stares at her expressionlessly.

She stared at him before smiling and nodding. "Mm, I trust you Itachi-kun. You're my friend,"

Itachi pats the girl on the head then turns. "Good evening then, Robin,"

"Night, Itachi-kun!" She grinned and ran off.

Friend…

Itachi ponders it and thinks that it's possible.

It's possible that Robin is his friend.

* * *

That last part... SUCKED

So... sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

Is that enough sorry's? yeah I PROMISE I'l TRY MY BEST to make a better chappy and a better ficcy!

but I swear, I'm not cut out for this job... .

Well RNR I am BEGGING YOU. otherwise I prob won't update cuz I'm lazy and forgetful...


	4. Fluff?

**Itachi: **...  
**Survivor:** What are you gonna yell at me too?  
**Itachi:** ...  
**Ace:** I think he's a bit stunned you're going to cosplay as him at school.  
**Survivor:** Well I look most like him, in a sense... but I could pull Luffy off... if I were a guy!  
**Itachi:** Are you implying I look like a female?  
**Survivor:** Maaaayyybeeeeeee... SRY FOR THE LATE CHAP EVERYONE AND SRY ITS SHORT ITS JUST FLUFFFFF KZ?  
**Itachi:** ...  
**Ace:** Oooh, how rare, I think you just pissed him off.  
**Survivor:** Aw frick...

* * *

Itachi shifted slightly in his almost finished tree house.

He had to remind himself to buy necessities… and find a temporary job.

He yawned slightly and smiled to himself. He really couldn't think of one time he relaxed like this back in Konohagakure.

It was peaceful, quiet, no bijuus, no annoying teammates, and no little brother.

Though he didn't like dwelling in the past. Itachi did feel a slight sense of guilt and sorrow when his brother came to mind.

Well, again, this was his chance to change it. He was going to treat Robin the way he would've treated his brother had he not been forced to murder his clan.

Well, that was the plan anyway…

"Itachi-kun!!"

He didn't bother moving nor did he respond.

"Itachi-kun! Are you there?" Robin caught a glimpse of black upon the tree house. "Is he asleep again…?" She murmurs to herself as she walks towards the ladder.

She begins to climb with a small bag in her hands. The tree isn't too tall but it's still a good distance off the ground.

She reaches for the next one as she nears the top and suddenly she loses her grip.

She yelps as she begins to fall back. A hand reaches out and saves her.

"You ought to be more careful, Robin-chan,"

Robin looks up and smiles with a look of relief. "Itachi-kun…"

He pulls her up to safety, "Are you alright?"

"Mm," She nods and smiles, "Arigatou!"

"It's not very wise to try and climb with objects in your hands," He gestures towards the bag she had somehow kept a grip on.

"It's for you," She nervously shoves the bag into his arms.

He peered into the bag and realized there was clothing. "How thoughtful," He murmurs pulling the shirt out. Itachi hadn't really thought about it but he didn't really have another set of clothes. That isn't to say he didn't wash it but still… "Arigatou, Robin-chan,"

She blushes and nods. "Gomen, I wasn't sure what size you wore…"

"This is alright," A ghost of a smile appears on his lips as he digs through the bag.

Robin just sits there watching.

Itachi found that there was a white t-shirt, a black collared shirt to go over that, and black pants. They were probably the cheapest kind you could get but he really did need a change in wardrobe. "Well, thanks," He stands and stretches. "But I better get to work, do you want to help?

Robin smiled but shook her head, "I have to go to the professor's today,"

"I see, well goodbye Robin-chan. Come by in the evening, hopefully my home will be finished," Itachi pats her on the head then picks up his tools and begins immediately.

Robin just grins then climbs down the tree this time being careful not to slip.

She gazed up at the tree house then with a bright smile she ran off. She couldn't think of the last time she had smiled like this.

It was nice having someone who understood her.

(IxR)

"Hello, professor Clover?"

"Robin! Here, here," The odd haired man waves her over. "Take a look, we've just discovered more books,"

"Sugoi, where'd you find them?"

"There's a secret entrance in the back of the library that our ancestors built."

"Who found it?" She asks picking up a book.

"Itachi did,"

"Eh? He came here?"

"Last night," Clover strokes his beard. "He just came here and walked around. He's sharp to have noticed the door none of us have in 50 years!"

"Wow…"

"So, how is he?"

"He's good I think. He's working on the tree house,"

"That's good to hear, now shall we get to work, Robin?"

"Hai!"

(IxR)

Itachi wiped his brow and glanced up. The sun was high in the sky with not many clouds to help block it.

He looked around. He was almost done; he just needed to add a finishing touch here and there. All in all, it was a pretty decent tree house. At the very least it provided protection from wind, rain, and snow.

"Hey!"

Itachi glanced over the edge. A group of kids had gathered.

"What?"

"Have you seen the yokai?"

He stared at them then laid back down. "No,"

"Eh? Really? I heard you were hanging around the yokai!"

"Who are you?"

"Itachi Uchiha," He grunts and heard light footsteps climbing up the ladder.

"I've never seen you before," A nerdy kid with glasses and gray buzzcut hair climbed in.

'No manners…' Itachi muses as he sits up. "What do you want?"

3 other kids climb in.

"This is pretty sweet, did you build it?"

"Yes," He kind of wanted them to leave. How bothersome…

"Sugoi! You're cool!" The girl with pigtails and glasses stared in awe with the boys. She scooted a little closer.

He rolled eyes. "Do you want something?"

"We were gonna go look for the yokai but she's probably at the weird ossan's house,"

"The professor?"

"Blech, he's stupid and crazy." The child with the bandana sticks his tongue out.

"Hn," He stares at them then stood. "I'm going to town. I need supplies,"

"Is this your house?!"

"Yes,"

"SWEET!!" The shrieked with joy while he scooted his way towards the ladder then leapt down.

"Please try not to mess up." He grunts then leaves. But he had a sinking feeling they wouldn't feeling... he also had a feeling he wasn't going to like those kids very much...

"Hai!"

(IxR)

"I think that's all for today Robin," Professor Clover smiles. "You have a bit of time to go see Itachi now,"

"Eh? Um," She blushes then nods. "Arigatou Professor Clover!" She bows then runs off.

He chuckles. "Perhaps love is in the air…"

(IxR)

"Itachi-kun!!" Robin shouts as she nears the treehouse. "Itachi-kun!!" She gapes as she stares at the tree house. "Sugoi! You finished it?!"

But instead of Itachi, a different head pops out. "Eh?! It's the yokai!!"

Robin stared in fear. "What're you doing in Itachi's house?!"

"Yokai!! Grab the ammo!!"

"No! Don't mess up the house!!"

Itachi shifted the bags in his arms slightly. He would have to go to town everyday for food rations since he didn't have a fridge or anything. But he bought dinner for himself and Robin.

"Yah!! YOKAI!!!"

Itachi didn't take less than a second getting there.

Robin didn't want to attack the kids because that might cause bad rumors for Itachi too. Besides, everyone hated her enough. Still, was all she could do get hit?

She winces. They had gone from throwing rotten vegetables to rocks…

"Yah!! We're beating the yokai!"

"Here! A big rock!!"

Robin feels like curling up in a ball and crying. 'Itachi-kun… okassan…'

(IxR)

Itachi grasped the rather large stone in his hand. Had he been a moment later, Robin might've been hurt. And no one was going to hurt her anymore. Well he'd try to make sure that didn't happen. Isn't that what friends are for? Okay maybe not, but he would've done the same for Sasuke!

He glared daggers at the kids in the tree fort. If looks could kill Itachi probably could've killed off all the people on this island with that glare...

"I-Itachi-kun!" The girl with the pigtails jumps. "Uh, it was their fault!" She points at the boys.

"What?! It's obviously the yokai's fault!! We were protecting your fort!!"

He twitched inwardly. Protect?! His house was covered in rotten fruit and veggies..

"Get out." He narrows his eyes. The kids glance at each other nervously. "NOW."

They scurried out and disappeared in records time.

He puts a hand to his head. "I leave for a little while and you're already in trouble, Robin-chan."

She looks up. His eyes soften. She was crying. She sniffles, "Gomen, Itachi… I wanted them to get out but…"

He sighs but smiles slightly and kneels down. "Arigatou Robin, you did a good job. Stop crying alright? They're gone now," He reaches out and touches the cut on her face. "This might feel funny," Chakra emits from his hand and the wound slowly heals.

She was definitely startled. "Itachi-kun…"

He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb. "It'll be alright." He stands. "Wait here. I dropped my supplies back there, I'll be right back."

He turned but the girl immediately dove out and latched onto him. "No..." It was barely above a whisper but he heard it. He glanced at her and sighed but still smiled.

"I can't go anywhere if you're going to be like that," She hesitantly releases him. He takes a step forward then glances at Robin. "Are you going to help me?"

She nods nervously walking beside him.

Itachi notices how red her face is. Whether she was blushing or it was because she was crying, he would never know but…

He slips his hand into hers.

She looks up startled.

He smiles. She smiles back.

'This is fine. Right? We're friends, aren't we Robin-chan?'

* * *

Sry, I really wanted to update so that's wat I came up wtih in short notice!

XDD

R&R arigatou everyone!


	5. GIANT and Laughter

Survivor: TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!!

Ace: After like 7 months...

Survivor: Killjoy....

Ace: Hehe, it's what I do.

Itachi: ...

Ace: Where the heck did you go?!

Itachi: ...Survivor does not own One piece or Naruto... (disapears)

Ace: Hey wait!!

* * *

"Thanks for the good work today, Itachi! Here's your pay," The carpenter dropped a small bag filled with coins into the boy's hands. He bowed then turned around to leave.

Itachi had taken up odd jobs here and there in order to pay for basic necessities. This week he was working with a local carpenter and next week he had plans to work with the local fishermen.

As he headed down the dirt road, he began to wonder about Robin seeing as he hadn't heard or seen from her the entire day. There was a small feeling of doubt and worry but he brushed it off. Robin could take care of herself if needed.

Still…

Well maybe after he stopped by his house, he'd go and look for her.

(OP)

"Itachi!"

Robin grins as she races up the tree where Itachi currently resided.

"Ah Robin…"

"Hi!"

Itachi smiles and then gives her a slight jab on her forehead.

"Ouch…" She rubbed her forehead and gazed at him curiously. "What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me where you were going. I was getting worried." He states with little expression.

"Gomen, I… I found a… something else to do! That's all,"

While Itachi suspected something, he said nothing and nodded. "Hungry?"

"Hai!" She chirps and just about drools as Itachi hands her a burger wrapped in foil. "Sugoi! Where did you get this?"

"You don't like it?"

"I… I never ate one before…"

"That makes two of us," Itachi teases smiling a bit. "Go ahead and eat,"

"Hai!" She removes the foil then takes a big bite. Robin grins. "It's good!"

Itachi nods and glances outside. The sun was nearly gone and the moon had started to rise. The day had already ended huh? Still, the sunset was quite a sight. It felt nice to enjoy peace.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?" He turned.

"Aren't you hungry?" Robin questions, ketchup staining her cheek.

"Ah, yes…" He picks up a napkin and gently wipes it off.

She blinks a few times then blushes slightly, "Arigatou…"

He says nothing but slowly begins his meal. He didn't quite understand why she blushed but shrugged it off.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence but Itachi didn't mind much. Robin seemed to have a lot on her mind anyway.

(OP)

Itachi Uchiha found that Robin disappeared the next day too.

Curiosity got the best of him the day after that when Robin again disappeared.

Silently, he began to follow her track. Besides, this was probably better than going fishing with some old men…

He felt her chakra energy on the opposite side of the island but he felt a large life energy besides her. Almost like something like the Akimichi clan…

He speeds then hides behind a tree once he spots Robin. She was sitting on top of a large rock. He watches in awe as a large giant appears beside her picking up trees here and there. "Aren't you bored? Ya come here to keep me company all day long!" The large man questions. "Your friends and parents might get suspicious about it."

"I don't have any parents." Itachi could see her sad expression from his point of view. He wasn't very surprised at the sight of the giant he assumed the man was probably a descendant of the Akimichi clan or something. "I have a mother, but she's been sailing the seas for her job since I was little. I like all of the archeologists but they won't let me join their research so I'm left out. And the kids of the village… they say I'm creepy so they won't play with me." She demonstrates with a wave of her arm and along the giant's arm a row of her hands sprout.

"You seem to have forgotten about me." Itachi states appearing behind her.

She nearly jolts up with shock. "I-Itachi!" She squeaks.

The giant seemed startled as well. "Who are you?"

"Itachi Uchiha," The boy introduces as he bows.

"This is my friend…" Robin introduces blushing. "Um, Itachi, this is Jaguar D. Saul. How did you know I was here?"

"You kept disappearing. Should this be a secret?" He questions staring up at the giant.

"Ah, I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet though it seems you don't talk much anyway. Dereshishishi!" The giant laughs surprising the boy.

"Dereshi…?"

"It's how he laughs," Robin smiles. "It's a funny way to laugh right?"

"Be it funny or not, ya know, whem ya laugh, you can be happy!"

"Why?"

"Even if you ask why… when you're happy, laugh! Which also means that if ya laugh you'll be happy." Saul gazes out at sea. "Even though you're so small, you look like you're suffering a lot. Ya just need to laugh, when you're sad, jut laugh."

"If I laugh when I'm in pain, I'll just look like an idiot." Robin retorts with a smile. Itachi didn't really have anything to say about the matter. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed.

"That's not true. Dereshishi, there you try it out for yourself!"

Robin pondered it then, "Dereshi,"

"Right, right! That's how ya do it!"

"Hmm… dereshishishi!" Itachi smiled the chuckled a bit at Robin's face.

"You're good, you're good! Boy, try it!"

"No thank you…" He murmured with a small smile.

"Aw, why not? It's fun!" Robin smiles. "Dereshishishi!"

Itachi looked away and found his lips twitching. Robin became surprised as she heard a soft rumbling coming from him. Itachi was laughing!

Robin began to laugh and the giant began to laugh.

Itachi smiled though he had to admit he felt a bit embarrassed that he had laughed like that.

"The day's getting late, you squirts should get going. Don't worry I'll still be here tomorrow." Saul smiles. "Need help getting down?"

"We're good." The former ninja responds picking up Robin bridal style.

"E-Eh?! Itachi!"

Saul laughs again, "You two make a good couple!"

"Saul!! It's not like that!"

Itachi smiles as Saul waves. "See you two tomorrow?"

"Bye Saul!" Itachi nods and leaps off and runs through the forest.

"Itachi! You don't have to carry me!"

He shrugs but doesn't slow down until they reach 'home'. He doesn't notice the red tint on Robin's face.

"I don't mind you finding new friends but tell me where you're going next time." He says in a soft tone and Robin looks up. He's looking ahead but glances down for a moment with a smile.

"Ah, ok. Sorry, Itachi-kun…"

"It's alright, Robin-chan."

Itachi decides he's satisfied with his decision to go after Robin instead of fishing.

Laughing makes you happy?

Hm, well it definitely cheered Robin up… and maybe himself too…

Yeah, laughing… he could get used to it.

* * *

EXTREMELY SHORT my bad I thought it was longer.... oops

Review plzz or I will never get motivated to write again... maybe it's best that way but whateveR! :) I only updated becuz I got another review and I'm like oh crap maybe I shold update ppl r gonna hate me O.o haha


End file.
